1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a knee airbag device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-104317 (JP-A-9-104317), JP-A-8-301054, JP-A-2002-37003 and JP-A-2002-337650 describe a knee airbag device in which a knee airbag module is disposed inside a steering column cover that covers a steering column.
In the knee airbag device provided inside the steering column cover, it is necessary to dispose an inflator, which is a gas supply source, at a position closest possible to the knees of an occupant to efficiently deploy a knee airbag toward the knees of the occupant. That is, it is preferable to dispose the inflator in a rear area in a vehicle longitudinal direction inside the steering column cover.
However, a projection body such as a key cylinder may be provided in an inclined state in a rear area in a vehicle longitudinal direction inside the steering column cover to project downward toward one side in a vehicle-width direction. Therefore, it is difficult to dispose the cylindrical inflator such that the inflator extends in the vehicle-width direction.
However, in the knee airbag device described in the above publication, the inflator is disposed without taking into account the projection body such as the key cylinder. Also, a telescopic mechanism, or a mechanism, which contracts the steering column so that a steering wheel moves forward to absorb impact when a vehicle has a frontal collision, is provided in the rear area inside the steering column cover. Accordingly, the inflator needs to be configured such that the inflator does not interfere with the contraction of the steering column in the axial direction even when the inflator is disposed at a position close to the knees of the occupant.